


Cookie Jar

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki is trying to make a decision on magazines of which he could buy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Jar

**Author's Note:**

> "Cookie Jar" by Gym Class Heroes
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

** Cookie Jar **

 

                Daiki was standing there looking at the rack of magazines. He was choosing which one he should buy for the day. Though there is one with Mai on it, that’s the one he has his eyes on at the moment. There was a new Basketball Monthly out at the same time. He knew he should get that over the magazine that has Mai on it. He waltzed over to the rack that had Mai and the other gravure magazines. He saw a new idol on the front of another magazine.

                He was having a hard decision today and he understood why that was. Daiki looked over at the Basketball Monthly, and he grabbed it. People were ignoring him, as he chose his purchase. Daiki knew that this was a little weird to some people if they were watching him. He ignored them most of the time too. He then looked over towards the new gravure idol and Mai. Daiki started taking all three magazines into his hand. He couldn’t decide, but there goes his dinner when he thinks about it.

                Daiki put back Basketball Monthly and stood and looked at the new idol. A smile started creeping onto his lips, as he continued to turn the pages. He might get this new gravure idol’s magazine. Daiki put Mai back knowing that he would be back until he noticed that it said limited edition on Mai’s. His eyes went wide then picked it back up not wanting anyone else to grab it. He was interested in this new one, but it was a limited edition of one of Mai’s. He looked at the corner if it said how many were set to print. There were only a thousand printed. This one was of them.

                That’s when it was finally decided that he would take that one over any of the other magazines. He wanted the other two, but those two could wait. This was a limited edition and it was calling his name. He walked over to the cash register and paid for the limited edition. At the back of his mind, he told himself to remember the other girl so he could look her up when he gets home. He then left the store with his magazine in tow. 


End file.
